


Irredeemer

by Jackvbriefs



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackvbriefs/pseuds/Jackvbriefs
Summary: That night, and most of them since, Draco takes Harry to bed piece by piece, a ritual unveiling, a mapping of skin by hands and mouth.AKA the one where Draco plays violin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940293
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Irredeemer

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drarry Discord's Monthly Drabble Challenge. The prompt was 'in the dead of night' and the word limit was 333 words.

Draco never rushes things after 10 p.m. He made this clear early on, walking Harry back step by step from the dining room only after a cocktail, four courses and digestifs, Harry’s bouncing leg and pointed sighs be damned.

"You're with a gentleman now," Draco said in his three piece suit, thumbs curling too slow beneath the hem of Harry’s jumper. “Not some bloke in the loos or wherever you found that last one." His mouth burned the skin below Harry’s jaw. Harry shook his head, tilting it back to give way. 

"You are such a pretentious knob." Draco’s jacket felt impossibly soft beneath his fingers for how cutting it had looked all evening. "And what does that make me exactly? If you say cheap, I’m leaving."

At the bedroom’s entrance, Draco pulled back. His mouth curved so sharply Harry saw teeth. 

"Something to be savored," Draco said eventually. He reached between them to remove Harry's glasses, and Harry felt each tine's journey up and over his ears. Draco folded the pair closed before sliding them down into a silk-lined pocket. "If you’ll let me."

That night, and most of them since, Draco takes Harry to bed piece by piece, a ritual unveiling, a mapping of skin by hands and mouth. Harry sleeps well after but never for long. Too much peace unsettles him. He wakes alone, soon enough following the strains of violin that call from the library. Draco only plays when the sun can't reach him. Duvet loose around him, Harry settles in to watch from a ruby chaise lounge. From there, tall windows dwarf the long arch of Draco’s shadowed figure against the London streets’ light.

Draco’s hands shook too much to play for years after the war. They are steady now against the wooden neck; later, along the ribs Harry's broken more than once. Harry’s heart, an instrument of war, stutters under the touch, straining to say what Harry won’t. Draco, the gentleman (prat), says nothing. He just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of wonderful pieces have Draco trained in piano, but when I was brainstorming for Big Bang, I fell in love with the idea of a Draco who plays violin and struggles to do so after the war, where the ability to play again is a sign of his recovery. My Big Bang idea has since veered in another direction, so I was really glad to have the chance to explore it here. The whole piece was written while listening to "Irredeemer" by Ed Tullett on repeat. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
